


Tension

by sugaestheticss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 30 day smut challenge, Arguing, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Modern AU, No Plot/Plotless, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob, pastel!armin, punk!jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaestheticss/pseuds/sugaestheticss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day five of the 30 Day Smut Challenge: Blowjobs<br/>Jean is moody, Armin attempts to fix his mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

"Jean, can I blow you?" It was a simple question, really. Armin had done it several times, but his boyfriend seemed confused.  
"Wait, what?" Jean asked, turning to look at his boyfriend.   
Armin blinked. "I said, can I blow you?" He didn't quite understand why Jean was taken by surprise. He really just wanted the darker haired boy's dick in his mouth again. They'd been having sex so often that Armin hardly ever got the chance to enjoy the taste and feel of Jean in his mouth. He wanted the taste of Jean's skin and come to linger in his mouth, and his jaw to be sore from his size. He had been sitting next to Jean on his couch for an hour or so, and while Jean was listening to music, all he could think about was getting his boyfriend off with only his mouth.   
Jean's arm was over the back of the couch, and Armin was huddled up almost under his arm, but not quite. "Why?" Not only did Jean seem surprised that his own boyfriend would want to suck him off, but he seemed annoyed, almost angry. "You don't wanna just fuck?"  
Armin sighed. "Of course I want to, but we've been having sex non-stop for the past few weeks. I was just thinking it'd be nice to blow you. If you don't want to, it's fine."  
"Well fuck, Armin, of course I want to," he frowned. He could never really follow Jean's train of thought.  
"You're not acting like you want to," he crossed his arms.   
"What the hell am I supposed to do? Cry in joy?"  
Armin narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. Even though he hated Jean snapping at him, he liked blowing him more. "You could take your pants off, in the very least. Agreeing or kissing me wouldn't be awful either."  
"I don't want you biting me or anything," he scowled at the smaller boy, unbuttoning his pants with one hand.   
Armin shifted himself closer to Jean and pulled his too tight black pants and boxers down to his thighs, the darker haired boy still sitting. He bit his shoulder, and worked his way up to his neck. "I thought you liked biting?" His teeth clinked agains the metal in Jean's ear.   
Jean frowned, pushing Armin off of him. "I thought you were gonna blow me?"  
"And I thought you were going to appreciate it. I'm not going to if you keep acting like this." He was starting to get annoyed by his boyfriends behaviour. "I just asked to suck your dick, I didn't mean to offen you." He placed himself farther from his boyfriend so he could lean down farther over his lap. Jean was always moody, but sometimes he was over the top. Armin understood, being a teenager and all, but that didn't mean he liked it. He grabbed Jean's length in his small hand, listening to the way his breath hitched in his boyfriend's throat.  
"I'm not fucking offended," the darker haired boy growled.   
"You don't exactly seem pleased. I'm literally trying to put your dick in my mouth, not start a fight." Armin circled the tip if his tongue around the metal in Jean's cock. His boyfriend was still frowning, but it was a more relaxed frown; his eyes starting to glaze over and his cheeks pink with arousal.  
"We're not fighting."  
The blond sat up and looked at his boyfriend. "Then what's your problem? Are you going to snap at me every time I offer to get you off?" He himself was getting hard from the broken pants coming from the darker haired boy. Armin lowered himself to fully take Jean into his mouth.  
Jean whimpered and bucked up into Armin's mouth. The smaller boy felt the head of his cock hit the back of his throat, so he pressed the other boy's legs into the couch. "I didn't snap at you, babe."  
Whenever Jean called him that, it was harsh and unfriendly, like an insult. Armin wanted to flinch away from the word, but instead looked at Jean. "Asking me if I 'just want to fuck' isn't very friendly," he pointed out. He put his mouth around Jean again and bobbed up and down, sucking hard to hear his boyfriends strangled moans. "Since I'm apparently only good at taking a dick in my ass."  
"I wouldn't say that, you're pretty damn good at taking my dick in your mouth, too," he smirked.  
Armin stopped touching Jean with one fluid motion. He leaned back on the couch and crossed his arms. Half of him knew Jean didn't mean it the way it sounded, but the other half was too annoyed to care.  
"Now look who's fucking offended," Jean snapped.  
Armin frowned. "I'm not offended. Although all this time I thought I was good for something other than sex."  
"I just said you were good at giving head, babe. I didn't know you were gonna get fucking pissed off.  
"Well, it looks like you'll have to suck yourself off, today," Armin shrugged, pushing himself up off of the couch.   
"What the fuck, Armin? You know I don't mean it like that, damn it." Understanding flashed over Jean's face and he pulled his pants back up over himself.  
"Yeah?" Armin shrugged again. He was still hard but it wasn't anything he couldn't fix by himself.  
Jean stood up and took Armin's wrist in his hand. Standing like this, the smaller boy had to tilt his head up to properly see his boyfriend's face. He was at chin level with him, but he could still see his eyes softening around the edges. "Come on, baby. You know I don't think that about you."  
Armin frowned at the couch behind Jean. "You're only saying that because you're hard and don't want to get yourself off."  
The taller boy's hands moved to grip Armin's hips. He sighed, "I'm saying it because I love you. I'm just kind if stupid sometimes." He leaned down to kiss Armin on the nose.   
"You act like I don't already know this." The blond scowled but his mouth was twitching with a half escaped smile.  
"Don't be mad, baby." He pecked Armin's lips with his own, clearly trying to win his affection back. He was lucky he knew what Armin liked.  
"I'm only doing this because I want to, not because you'll enjoy it." He unbuttoned Jean's pants and pushed them down, kissing his boyfriend. He sat the darker haired boy down on the couch and kneeled between his spread legs. Armin took his length into his mouth, the head rubbing at the back of his throat. The air was filled with Jean's gasps and the wet noises the smaller boy made around his cock. When he looked at his boyfriend, his head was on the back of the couch so he could see every movement his throat made. He bobbed his head up and down, making the other boy to buck up into his mouth. Jean's palms rested on the back of Armin's blond head, fingers stroking his hair.   
"Fuck, I'm close," Jean grunted, his whole body shuddering with pleasure.  
Armin hummed around his cock, moving his tongue. He watched his boyfriend moan, his eyes glazed over and his face slack with ecstasy. He could taste the precum leaking out of his cock, making him painfully hard. Jean held his head still with his hands and thrust into his mouth until his thrusts were becoming sloppy and off-beat.   
Armin hummed appreciatively, driving his boyfriend into orgasm. Come spilled salty and bitter over the smaller boy's tongue, as he made a choked sound that could've been Armin's name, or could've been swearing. He stays upright for a moment, before dropping back onto the couch, trembling with aftershocks.  
"Are you in a decent mood now?" Armin snarked, wiping the come off of his chin. He tasted so much better than he remembered.  
"You bet, baby. Now come here." He pulled the smaller boy on top of him by a wrist. Armin was straddling Jean's lap, hard dick digging into his torso. "I want to return the favour." Jean's hand slid from Armin's hip to the front of his shorts.   
"Of course," Armin smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This one isn't as good as the others, it's really rushed. Apologies !


End file.
